Harry Potter y la persecución del Horcrux
by Roxane Delacoure
Summary: Harry ya es mayor de edad, tiene que tomar nuevas deciciones ¿volvera a Hogwarts?, volverá a ver a Ginny, ¿como reaccionará ella?, que nuevas aventuras le esperan? mi versión del septimo libro y mi primer fic dejen reviews!
1. El último día

**El último día**

Era un 30 de julio a las 3:25 a.m., como todos los años, normal.

Había un chico de casi 17 años pelo negro y despeinado, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una peculiar cicatriz en la frente durmiendo en su cama placidamente, pero algo comenzó a inquietarlo, hace mucho tiempo que o sentía esa sensación, pero en esa última semana estuvo constantemente repitiéndose, su cuerpo cambiaba de forma o al menos eso sentía y se veía sus manos con dedos muy largos y finos, su cuerpo era mas delgado, alto y liviano, veía una puerta en frente de él, y decidía abrirla para ver que contenía en su interior, Era una pequeña pieza muy simple que contenía diversos muebles y justo en el medio se encontraba una pequeña cama y en ella se encontraba una hermosa chica pelirroja que dormía profundamente.

Al verla dormir tan placidamente, Harry, intentaba tocarla y mientras mas cerca de ella se encontraba en su interior se hacia cada vez mas grande el deseo de atacarla y dañarla…

-¡Ginny!- gritaba desesperado Harry, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su frente, su cicatriz le dolía demasiado-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Porque me sucede esto!?-pensaba Harry con desesperación-¡Si Voldemort ataca a Ginny será solo por mi culpa!

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE!-escucho Harry que le gritaba su tío Vernon

-lo siento- se disculpo de mala gana y volvió a acostarse, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente cumpliría los 17 años, y podría por fin irse de ese lugar que tanta amargura le había provocado, se iría a la madriguera su segundo y verdadero hogar

- Las cosas serán tan incomodas con Ginny- se lamento Harry- me pregunto como reaccionara al verme llegar…o cuando se entere que viviré allí.

Al instante imágenes de Ginny gritando cosas como "_¿¡QUE!? ¿Harry va a vivir aquí?_ _¡me niego a compartir el mismo techo que ese cobarde!...¡escojan!... ¡o Harry…o yo!"_ llegaron a su cabeza.

-Bien Harry…mira que linda noche para dormir sin pensar en nada- se dijo a si mismo bastante nervioso.

Cuando por fin logró pegar los ojos sin abrirlos, un rayo de luz ilumino su rostro, el sol ya había salido, y conociendo a su "adorable" y porcino primo Dudley, supo que no podría seguir durmiendo tranquilo hasta mas tarde.

-resígnate Harry, este es tu último día aquí-se dijo con tono optimista y bajo a desayunar con aire resignado.

-¡apresúrate!- dijo tío Vernon- Duders y yo queremos huevos con tocino para el desayuno

Harry se levanto y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su tío y su primo, pero era tanto el sueño que tenía, que apenas se fijaba en los movimientos que hacia y derramó todo el desayuno sobre tío Vernon

-¿eres estupido o que?-dijo Vernon, sin no antes claro ofender a Harry con muchas palabrotas

Las venas de la cien de tío Vernon se estaban marcando mucho, y eso como todos bien saben significaba peligro; Harry procuro alejarse lo mas posible para quedar fuera de el alcance de los brazos de su tío.

-no hallo la hora para que te largues de aquí-dijo Vernon

-no falta mucho- respondió Harry- y por primera ves estamos deacuerdo en algo- dijo entre dientes, procurando no ser escuchado por su tío.

Mientras tanto, Dudley, solo se preocupaba de su desayuno, en el último año había aumentado el doble de su tamaño y el triple de su peso.

Cuando Harry termino de desayunar, subió a su habitación y pasó encerrado todo el resto del día, no tenia deseos de salir.

Alimentó a su lechuza y limpió su jaula, lo que no dio muy buen resultado, ya que, .pasado muchas horas, la jaula seguía igual de sucia.

-¡Harry concéntrate!, ¡Es algo tan simple como limpiar una jaula! ¡vamos!, tu solo iras a la madriguera, celebraras la boda de Bill y Fleur y si Ginny se te acerca, tu le hablas, si no, no será necesario! …¡AUCH!-grito Harry-¿¡que rayos!?-algo lo había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza.- ¡Gracias Hedwig! Lo que mas necesitaba! Un dolor de cabeza!- dijo irónicamente.

Tomó la copa que la lechuza le había lanzado y pasada una fracción de segundo un pequeño detalle que había olvidado se le vino a la cabeza

-¡maldita sea! ¡los Horcruxes! ¡genial! Un problema más- se dijo a si mismo-el relicario, la copa, algo de Gryffindor o Revenclaw y la serpiente- pasó todo el día repitiéndose lo mismo en la cabeza hasta que se dio por vencido y quedo completamente dormido al lado de una impecable y reluciente jaula.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, gracias a un terrible ardor en la cabeza sumado a un fuerte dolor muscular por dormir en el suelo, se dio cuenta que era una mañana del 31 de julio con 10 menos 35 minutos, tenía oficialmente Diecisiete años. Parte de su infierno, estaba apunto de finalizar.

Por fin!- se dijo a si mismo.

Arregló todas sus cosas dentro del baúl, escribió una carta a Ron para informarle que ya se iría a la madriguera y se la mandó con Hedwig.

espérame allí, esta bien?

Hedwig ululó, dándole a entender a su dueño que lo esperaría.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo y ordenado (ordenado según Harry, porque al revoltijo de cosas que había dentro del baúl no se le podía llamar orden) tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido.

Con que ya te vas, no? – una voz que provenía desde el principio de las escaleras hizo que Harry se parara en seco.

Si Dudley, ya me voy – respondió Harry siguiendo su camino.

Te equivocas, de aquí no te mueves

Harry se nuevamente se detuvo, pero esta vez volteandose hacia su primo.

me lo estas prohibiendo "big D"? No me hagas perder el tiempo, mejor vete a comer o a dormir

No Potter! Primero me respondes algo!

No Dudley, por mas que lo intentes nunca podrás volar, ni los verdaderos cerdos pueden, menos tu, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?

No estoy para tus bromitas idiota! De aquí no te mueves hasta decirme como lo hiciste

¿hacer qué?

El verano del año pasado, no creo tu cuento de "unos desmanteladores nos atacaron y salvé tu vida" tú Potter me apuntabas con tu varita cuando todo sucedió! Y exijo que me expliques el porque lo hiciste!

Primero que nada, no son desmanteladores, se llaman dementores, segundo, me importa muy poco lo que me creas y tercero ¿hacer qué?

No te hagas el idiota! TU ME METISTE ESOS RECUERDOS A LA CABEZA! Y EXIJO QUE ME LOS QUITES!

¿¡Qué recuerdos!?

Los de mi mamá cuidándote! Siempre la seguía en las noches cuando se levantaba muy en la madrugada! Te veía dormir y mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro! Siempre decía "Porque siempre Lily tiene lo mejor? Mejor marido, mejores amigos, mejor figura, incluso mejor hijo, ojala tu fueras mi hijo Harry" y luego se iba a acostar!

¿Qué dices? Tu mamá me odía!

Te tiene que odiar! ¿no entiendes? ¿Crees que mi papá y yo seguiríamos con ella si te cuidara? ¿Por qué crees que te odio Potter? Mi mama preferiría que tu fueras su hijo! Había olvidado todos esos recuerdos! Y por tu culpa volvieron! Ahora te exijo que me los quites y después te largas!

Lo siento, me creas o no, yo no devolví esos recuerdos a tu mente y no puedo quitartelos

VEN ACA POTTER Y QUITAMELOS AHORA O TE ARREPENTIRAS!

¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ¿Potter! Que le haces a mi hijo!?- gritaba Vernon mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras

Nada! Y ahora me largo de aquí

Tu no te mueves de acá!- Gritó vernon abalanzándose sobre Harry

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a Vernon, quien instantáneamente se detuvo, mirando a Harry con profundo Odio.

Me van a dejar irme tranquilo o atenganse a las consecuencias

No te atreverías Potter

Pruebame

Vernon nuevamente se abalanzó sobre Harry

Expelliarmus!- Al recibir el empacto directamente en el pecho, Vernon, quedo incrustado en una de las paredes de la casa.

Vete de aquí! Y que ni se te ocurra volver!

Primer buen consejo que escucho que das!

Y así Harry salió de la casa de sus Tíos, salió de Prive Drivet y se perdió para la vista de los Dursley´s.


	2. Cartas inesperadas

**Ulaas!! Como estan? Bueno, espero que estén de lo mejor, quería agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron Reviews! De verdad que me hicieron sentir mega bien! Y muchas gracias por las críticas! Las tendré siempre en cuenta de ahora en adelante, y si las críticas siguen, pues mucho mejor! Así mejoro mas **

**(Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, todo este mundo mágico con cada personaje que aparece en él son obra de JK Rowling.**

**No esperó ganar nada con esta historia, esto es solo un pasatiempo ocioso.)**

**Cartas inesperadas.**

Harry siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por un largo tiempo.

No sabía a donde se dirigía, pero debía ser un lugar alejado de Muggles.

Cuando se aseguró que no iba a ser visto por nadie envió sus cosas directo a la madriguera para poder aligerar el peso en el viaje.

La vista de las calles eran bastante penosas, a pesar de estar en pleno verano estas se encontraban completamente desoladas, con una neblina muy espesa y con un silencio espantoso. Harry al respirar podía ver como el vaho salía de su boca y poco a poco iba desapareciendo entre la neblina, definitivamente los Dementores estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

Decidió esperar el autobús noctámbulo, viajar en su saeta con esa cantidad de neblina y con Dementores rondando no era lo mas sensato que se podía hacer.

Se sentó en la acera de la calle, sabía que le quedaban muchas horas de espera y el frío que lo invadía era insoportable.

Juntó algunas hojas secas y una que otra rama que encontró tirada, sacó su varita y prendió fuego para poder calentarse.

Se quedó ahí sentado durante varias horas o por lo menos eso parecía el tiempo que había pasado y lo único que había hecho en todo ese tiempo fue mirar el vacío, sin pensar en nada. **(n.a: mas emo porfa!) **

Parecía que Harry se mantendría así por el resto de las horas que le quedaban por esperar, pero unos pequeños picotéos en sus manos lo hicieron volver en razón. Cinco lechuzas se encontraban mirandolo fijamente, cada una con una carta en su pata. A tres de ellas las reconoció instantáneamente, una pertenecía a Ron, otra a Hermione y la otra pertenecía al ministerio, esta ultima con un ejemplar del profeta, pero las otras dos le eran completamente desconocidas.

Le quitó las cartas a cada una y pidiéndoles disculpas por no tenerles recompensa, las dejó irse volando.

Abrió la primera carta que pertenecía a Ron

"_Harry_

_Hoy es el gran día! Por fin te vienes a vivir con nosotros, espero que llegues pronto._

_Harry, necesito de tu apoyo moral! No sé si recuerdes que en la familia hay una señora, algo extraña, llamada Muriel, quien para mi desgracia, resulta ser mi tía. El asunto es que no me deja vivir tranquilo! Cuando llegues aquí lo entenderás todo, en fin._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Disfruta tu regalo mientras tanto y nos vemos pronto_

_Ron Weasley"_

Junto con la carta venía una caja de Calderos de chocolate rellenos con Wisky de Fuego.

Luego, tomo la carta de Hermione

"_Querido Harry_

_Espero que estés bien! Nos veremos muy pronto ya que yo también iré a la Madriguera._

_Te deseo lo mejor para este día! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Y bueno, quizás no es así, pero estoy segura que estás muy nervioso por el hecho de ir a la madriguera, Ginny me contó todo lo que paso para el funeral de Dumbledore, así que te puedo asegurar que puedes estar tranquilo, Ginny es una chica muy inteligente y entiende bien la razones por las cuales decidiste romper._

_Espero que no sigas con la idea de emprender este viaje en contra del señor tenebroso tu solo, Ron y yo te dejamos muy en claro que no te dejaríamos hacerlo. Recuerda lo que te dijo Dumbledore, necesitas del amor para vencer a Voldemort y eso es lo que tienes de parte de nosotros._

_Hermione Jane Granger."_

Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero no iba a soportar que mas personas murieran nuevamente por estar con el ¿tanto les costaba entender eso?

Por otra parte esa carta lo había tranquilizado mucho, quizás Ginny no lo odie tanto como pensaba.

Tomó el regalo que Hermione le había enviado, era un álbum de fotos desde su primer hasta su sexto año en Hogwarts, dentro del Álbum se encontraba la siguiente nota

"_creó que es mejor recordar estos tiempos de ahora en adelante y no quedarnos con la imagen de este nuevo Hogwarts sin risas y alegrías"_

Harry miró a su alrededor y se lamentó, tristemente Hogwarts no era el unico lugar al que se le habían acabado las risas y las alegrías, el mundo era una melancolía continua.

Hojeó rápidamente el Álbum y luego tomó la carta del ministerio

"_Sr. Potter_

_Como usted bien sabe, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, usted cuenta con el permiso del ministerio para realizar Magia fuera del recinto escolar al que usted pertenece, que en este caso sería el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuya directora es la Sta. Minerva McGonagall, esperamos que este privilegio lo ocupe de manera responsable y útil para la comunidad mágica_

_Con respecto al tema del colegio Hogwarts, nos agrada comunicarle que este año, volverá a ser abierto y estará dispuesto a recibir a sus alumnos nuevamente, en algunas semanas más le llegará la lista de útiles correspondiente a su nivel escolar_

_Atte. Rufus Scrimgeur Ministro de Magia."_

Harry simplemente se quedó en silencio, la verdad era que el año anterior había decidido no volver a Hogwarts, pero el saber que su verdadero hogar estaría nuevamente esperandolo, donde estarían Hagrid, Neville, Luna…Ginny…

Era mejor no pensar eso, incluso, el saber que en ese lugar estarían todos sus seres queridos lo hacían mantener la decisión de no volver pues no los quería poner en peligro.

Dando por cerrado el tema, Harry, tomó la siguiente carta.

"_Harry_

_Espero que estés disfrutando de tu cumpleaños, ya me avisaron que vendrías a vivir con nosotros en la Madriguera, espero que mi presencia no te perturbe, pero ¿no crees que hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que te da el destino para que hablemos? Espero que pienses así, bueno, además, mamá, papá y mis hermanos se enteraron que antes salíamos (se los iba a contar cuando llegáramos del expreso Hogwarts, pero bueno, tu sabes…no alcancé a decírselos) por lo que creo que las cosas serán algo incómodas aquí, para mí si que lo fue! Al estúpido de Ron no se le puede pedir discreción! Bueno, tu lo conoces._

_Esta bien, eso es todo y por último disfruta de estos exquisitos calderos de chocolate rellenos con Hidromiel, hice un gran esfuerzo al no comérmelos así que merezco uno de recompenza ¿entendiste Potter?, bueno nos vemos_

_Te quiere, tu amiga Ginny Weasley _

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta, sintió su cuerpo hecho una pluma, una simple carta había calmado mucho de sus temores, estaba mas tranquilo, pero un dejo de melancolía se había anidado dentro de el después de leer las palabras "_tu amiga Ginny Weasley" _solo su amiga.

Resignado tomó la ultima carta que quedaba

"_Potter:_

_Presta atención a esta carta, no es de mi agrado tener que escribir una sucia carta, y mucho menos a ti, pero es necesario, no me importa si me crees o no, ese ya es problema tuyo, solo te voy a advertir que te tienen bastante vigilado ¿creías que tu verano era normal, sin novedades porque Voldemort simplemente no quiso atacarte? Pues si es así, estas muy equivocado, el sabe muy bien lo que hace y está esperando que te confíes._

_No firmo con mi nombre porque no soy tan idiota como para poner mi nombre en una carta que arruina los planes de los mortifagos. Pero hay algo que me queda muy claro al mandarte esta carta Potter, y es que me debes una y no dudes que llegado el momento te la cobraré"_

Harry quedó sin palabras ¿Qué significaba esa carta? ¿Quién se la mandaba? Miles de preguntas le venían a la cabeza y ninguna tenía respuesta.

El viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte, la pequeña fogata que Harry había encendido de pronto se apago, un dolor en su cicatriz hizo que sintiera que su cabeza iba a explotar y de pronto todo quedó oscuro.

Volvía a aparecer frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, nuevamente entraba he intentaba matarla, su mente le decía a gritos que se alejara de ella, pero su cuerpo no hacía caso, segui avanzando, cada vez mas y de pronto escuchó un grito agudo y desgarrador, si seguía escuchándolo sus tímpanos se romperían.

Abrió los ojos desesperadamente, no soportaba el dolor de su cicatriz y aun podía escuchar el eco de ese espantoso grito.

Tenía su cuerpo completamente sudado y tiritaba por el frío, lo único que quería era que pasara pronto el maldito autobús y poder marcharse pronto de ese lugar.

Al parecer sus plegarías se hicieron realidad ya que no habían pasado ni 20 segundos cuando ya tenía frente a sus ojos un enorme autobús y un Joven bastante apuesto en la puerta de éste.

- Todavía no dejan libre a Stand- dijo entre dientes Harry- Rufus Scrimgeur está cometiendo las mismas idioteces que Funge.

- Perdon, ¿dijiste algo?- preguntó el joven que reemplazaba a Stand.

- no, nada- respondió Harry- creo que debo aprender a no decir en voz alta lo que pienzo.

- Esta bien- respondió el joven mirando a Harry como un bicho raro- mi nombre es Christopher Scrimgeur, sobrino del ministro de magia- dijo inflando el pecho

- Soy Harry Potter, voy a la Madriguera- respondió Harry de mala forma, lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien, menos si ese alguien tenia parentesco con Scrimegeur.

Christopher asintió al parecer bastante molesto por la poca atención que le dio Harry a su apellido.

Harry fue a sentarse y procuro no quedarse dormido nuevamente, no quería volver a soñar.

**Y? que les pareció?? Espero que les haia gustado , después de los reviews del primer capitulo, me daba mucho susto subir uno nuevo ya que no quería bajar el nivel del que había quedado, en fin espero sus reviews, sean buenos, malos….sin sentido…no importa…xDD mandelos! Que esten bm!**

**Xauz!**


	3. Por fin en casa

**Ulaaas! Como están? Espero que estén muy bm! Aquí hay un nuevo capitulo…el tercero jajaja…la verdad eske este fic tendrá muchos capítulos ya que es lo que creo ke pasará en el septimo libro.**

**Tengo 9 cap. Ya escritos..pero en un cuaderno, no en el PC y además el ultimo capitulo ya está escrito, de hecho, fue lo primero que escribí después de haber escrito el primero…xD y en fin, no les quito mas tiempo y les dejo con el fic!**

**(Todos los personajes de esta historia son pertenencia de escritora JK Rowling, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo y todo lo que pase en ella es creado por mi extraña mente)**

**Por fin en casa**

El viaje en el autobús noctámbulo fue bastante corto y por primera vez Harry agradeció que sus movimientos fueran bruscos, de lo contrario hubiese vuelto a dormirse.

Al bajar, recibió un golpe de viento frío en la cara que desordenó aun mas su pelo, dejando a la vista su cicatriz que se encontraba mas marcada que antes.

A medida que Harry se acercaba a la Madriguera podía percibir cada vez más fuerte el olor ha comida que, sin duda alguna, la señora Weasley preparaba.

Tocó la puerta lo mas fuerte que sus nudillos le permitían, tenía los puños tan helados que el mas mínimo roce con cualquier cosa le producía dolor.

- quien es?- diga su nombre!- gritó la señora Weasley desde el otro lado de la puerta

- soy yo, Harry

Al terminar de decir su nombre, Harry escuchó como se abrían cientos de cerraduras y candados, y pasado algunos segundos la puerta finalmente se abrió dando paso a la señora Weasley quien se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¡Harry, querido! ¿porqué tardaste tanto? No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías! ¿tienes hambre? ¿sed? Por supuesto que debes tener hambre! ¡Mira lo flacucho que estas! esos muggles son unas bestias! ¿quieres sopa de cebolla?

Harry intentaba articular alguna palabra, pero la señora Weasley con sus constantes preguntas y sus comentarios no lo dejaba responder, por lo que finalmente, se resigno a asentir a cada cosa que ella dijera.

- toma, aquí tienes, cómetela toda y no dejes restos, tienes que engordar un poco

- gracias- se limitó a decir Harry

- Hace bastante frío afuera no?- dijo la señora Weasley con un dejo de melancolía en la voz.

Harry asintió echándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

- ¡hay Dementores sueltos por todas partes! Y no precisamente buscando a los mortífagos que se fugaron de azcaban, asesinan a quien se les dé la gana. Ya se han encontrado cinco cadáveres en esta semana, entre esos estaba el cuerpo de Mundungus Fletcher.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- para nosotros también fue una sorpresa- respondió la señora Weasley al ver la cara de Harry- Sé que no era alguien muy agradable y que no tenía nada de honesto, pero era un miembro de la orden y en el fondo era una buena persona, además, nadie merece morir así.

- ¿a quién mas han encontrado?- preguntó Harry, quien aun se encontraba impresionado por la noticia de Mundungus.

- los otros cadáveres son de trabajadores del ministerio, sus familias están destrozadas y exigen que el ministro tome medidas drásticas

- ¿y lo ha hecho?

- el ministerio no hará nada mientras Rufus Scrimgeur no lo ordene y hasta el momento él solo se limita a decir "_estamos tomando las medidas necesarias para que la gente este segura en sus casas, mas no podemos hacer"_

- creo que si sigue así, la gente comenzará a exigir otro ministro

- el problema, Harry, es que no hay otro candidato que esté dispuesto a tomar su puesto, menos en estos tiempos. Nuestra única esperanza era Dumbledore, pero…

-…pero lo asesinó Snape- concluyó Harry con odio en su voz mientras se levantaba y retiraba su plato de la mesa.

- Deja eso ahí, querido y vete a descansar ¿ terminaras de tomar tu jugo de calabaza?- dijo rapidamente la señora Weasley para cambiar de tema.

Harry asintió y comenzó a beberse el jugo que le quedaba.

- Ahora sube, dormirás en la pieza de Ron, estan todos ahí esperándote, también esta Ginny- esto último lo dijo con una mezcla de tono dulce y pícaro en la voz.

Harry escupió todo el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca y con su cara bastante colorada, subió a la habitación de Ron.

Mientras subía las escaleras podía escuchar la voz de los gemelos que hablaban muy animadamente.

- ¿¡porqué no llega Harry!?- escucho éste que decía una Hermione bastante alterada

- Tranquilízate! Ya va a llegar!- respondió Ginny

- estás diciendo eso desde hace horas Ginny! Y ¿ves a Harry aquí? Por que yo no lo veo

- Prefecta perfecta, tranquilízate, ni si quiera Ginny, que es la novia, esta tan alterada- dijo George quien recivió una mirada de odio de parte de Ginny  
- Hermanito, Ginny ya no es la novia, recuerda que Harry la botó- corrigió Fred

- MATENSE AMBOS!- gritó Ginny

- Sois unos insensibles!- respondió Hermione bastante enojada- no me extraña que Ron también lo sea, hablando de eso, ¿Dónde diablos esta Ron?

- Baboseando su almohada y…tu abrigo- respondió Ginny aguantando las ganas de reír.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Ron, quien dormía con su boca abierta, abrazando el abrigo de Hermione y tal como había dicho la pelirroja, estaba cubierto de baba.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre el Abrigo y intentó quitarselo al pelirrojo, pero solo consiguió que el se volteara, apretara mas el abrigo y dijera "_mmm…no me lo quites,…huele muy bien, como tu"_

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Harry decidió entrar a la habitación.

Todos lo quedaron mirando algo extrañados, hasta que Hermione reaccionó

- Harry!- gritó ésta abalanzándose sobre el chico- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿fue por culpa de tus tíos verdad? ¡Sabía que te pondrían problemas!

- Hermione, no fue por ellos que me retrace, solo esperé el autobús noctámbulo, nada mas- respondió Harry algo ahogado

- haa, esta bien, lo bueno es que estas aquí!- respondió mas tranquila.

- ¡EX – CUÑADITO!- dijeron los gemelos, situándose a cada lado de Harry

- como buenos hermanos mayores- comenzó George

- deberíamos Golpearte por botar a nuestra hermana

- Fred, George, basta!- dijo Ginny bastante molesta

- pero ya que fue por una buena causa- siguió George haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su hermana

-no lo haremos- dijo Fred

- además, no somos buenos hermanos mayores- finalizó George y con un "clik" desaparecieron ambos.

- lo siento por esos dos- dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias- respondió Harry con una tímida sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ginny

- Y…¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?- Harry la miro algo extrañado- Calderos rellenos con hidromiel! No me digas que los olvidaste?

-aa…eso…no…están en mi bolso-era extraño hablar con Ginny, pero ella lo trataba normal, como un gran amigo

-gracias!! – dijo Ginny bastante feliz- me los pasas mañana ¿si?, ahora me voy a dormir.

- esta bien- dijo Harry quien se iba a despedir con un beso en la mejilla, pero solo recibió un abrazo de parte de la pelirroja y así ella se fue a su habitación.

- Difícil no?- dijo Hermione quien habia presenciado todo

- si, en fin, ¿hablamos mañana?..ahora quiero dormir

- si, no te preocupes, yo también estoy cansada- dijo Hermione bostezando- y, mañana en la mañana, me podrías pasar mi abrigo?- señaló a Ron quien aún dormía

Harry reprimió una carcajada y asintió, dándole a entender a Hermione que se lo daría.

Harry se acostó en la cama que estaba frente a la de Ron y antes de caer en un profundo sueño se dijo

"_mañana será un nuevo día, espero que sea bueno"_

**Y? que les pareció? A mi personalmente no me gustó mucho, pero en fin, dejen reviews si?? Poooooooorfis! Cn sus críticas, saludos, lo que sea **

**que esten bm!**

**FALTAN 3 DIAS PARA HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!**


	4. Tía Muriel

**Ulas! Perdon por la demora…pero me pase todo este tiempo leyendo Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows y no me preocupe de subirles fic…u.u**

**Les cuento que el libro es muy bueno! Me hizo reir…desesperarme…emocionarme…llorar…. Y muchas cosas mas.**

**Cuando recien lo empecé a leer, me sentía muuuy realizada! Ya que muchas cosas que pasan en el libro…tambn pasaran en este fic (ya saben…el borrador que tengo escrito…los capitulos y las ideas para el desarrollo) al principio todo esto me pareció bakanoso! Pero después me puse a pensar y llegue a la conclusión que muchas personas que se han leido el libro…van a pensar que todo esto es una copia del septimo libro original…pero les prometo! Se los juro!!!! Que estas son solo ideas de mi cabeza…y que extrañamente algunas coincidieron cn lo ke pasa en el libro…(ojo…no todo..solo algunas cosas) por eso…u.u quería dejarlo claro…en fin**

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo del fic…u.u**

**(Los personajes no me pertenencen…el mundo tampoco…son obra de JK Rowling…pero todo lo que les ocurra a los sgtes personajes…es producto de mi retorcida cabeza)**

**Capitulo 4 "Tía Muriel"**

La noche transcurrió tranquila para todos. Para todos menos para Harry.

La cicatriz no dejaba de quemarle, pero esta vez no era solo eso lo que lo incomodaba, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, cada centímetro, parecía haber sido atacado por alguna especie de maldición, incluso respirar le producía un dolor mortal.

No sabía donde se encontraba, no veía bien, todo era borroso. A su alrededor solo se podían escuchar susurros y lamentos, gente hablaba, pero era imposible descifrar lo que decían. De pronto un grito ensordecedor opacó todo sonido que Harry pudiera percibir, reemplazo todo susurro y le llenó los oídos con un sentimiento de desesperación, desconsuelo y dolor.

Ya no lo soportaba, sus tímpanos iban a explotar.

Todo se apagó, ya no veía nada, ni la más mínima silueta y por fin el grito había cesado. Todo había acabado.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la pequeña habitación de Ron, tenía su pijama y las sábanas completamente empapadas en sudor, su cicatriz aun quemaba y un frío insoportable lo hizo enrollarse como un capullo con las frazadas.

- Te encuentras bien? - Harry se levantó bruscamente, Ginny se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.- iba a camino a la cocina, cuando escuche que te quejabas. **(n/a: ir a la cocina se le llama ahora al hecho de sicopatear a tu ex mientras duerme..jajaja)**

- Ss..i…si, estoy bien, no te preocupes - respondió Harry, no muy seguro de haber sido lo suficientemente convincente.

Ginny alzó una ceja, dando a entender que no creía ninguna palabra.  
- Si! Y Ron es la reencarnación de Merlín - soltó Ginny tan sarcásticamente como sus hermanos - Harry, eres el peor mentiroso que hay, a mi no me engañas, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te sucede. 

- Si… es solo que… 

- Vamos, puedes confiar en mi, soy yo… 

Ese era el problema, era Ginny… 

Al ver que Harry no hablaría, se acercó a el y posó delicadamente la mano sobre su frente. 

- Estas sudando frío, debes estar congelándote, traeré algo caliente para que bebas - dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

Pasado cinco minutos, volvió con un tazón de sopa en las manos.

- Aquí tienes - le entregó a Harry el tazón y se sentó a los pies de la cama-¿Y?, ¿me dirás que fue lo que soñaste?

Harry sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza. 

- Prefiero no decírtelo… no por ahora, no quiero que mas personas se involucren en esto 

- Esperaba esa respuesta - dijo Ginny sonriendo - tu no cambias. 

- No espero hacerlo - respondió Harry, también sonriendo 

- Mas te vale que no lo hagas… 

Harry siguió bebiendo la sopa que Ginny le había traído y el entorno se volvió silencioso, hasta que Ginny lo rompió… 

- Pensé que esto sería mas difícil ¿sabes? 

- Que cosa? 

- Hablar contigo, pensé que…bueno… -dijo Ginny mirando hacia otro lugar - pensé que me sería difícil hablar como si nada hubiese pasado, pensé que… quizás…no importa… me alegra que podamos ser amigos… 

- A mi igual - Respondió Harry, la verdad es que con Ginny la palabra "Amigos" sonaba bastante amarga, pero era mejor escuchar eso en vez de "Cobarde". 

- pero, no me daré por vencida…- comentó Ginny mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Y es mejor que duermas - dijo poniéndose de pié - Mañana tendrás una larga charla con tía Muriel, Ron te explicará todo… buenas noches - y salió de la habitación. 

- Buenas noches - susurró Harry y volvió a dormirse. 

Nuevamente comenzaba a soñar, pero esta vez era algo distinto.  
Estaba parado en una esquina, con un relicario dorado en su mano, en la otra se encontraba una copa, frente a sus pies, Nagginy, la serpiente de Voldemort, se arrastraba de un lugar a otro y, a unos metros de el, Ginny caminaba de la mano con alguien mas, dedicándole la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a él cuando paseaban juntos por los terrenos de Hogwarts. 

Harry intentaba avanzar para alcanzarla, pero Nagginy se lo impedía, gritaba, pero Ginny no lo escuchaba… 

- Tú lo quisiste así Harry - dijo la voz de Hermione cerca de él

Harry se giró al lugar desde donde provenía y se encontró con Hermione y Ron tomados de la mano. 

- ¿Pensabas que ella te iba a esperar tanto tiempo? - preguntó hirientemente Ron. 

- Tu decidiste alejarla, a cambio de encontrar lo que ya tienes en tus manos Harry, fue tu decisión alejarte de todos nosotros.  
Ron y Hermione se voltearon y desaparecieron, dejando a Harry solo nuevamente. 

- Estas solo…- siseaba la serpiente mientras se enrollaba en los pies de Harry- tu destino siempre a sido estar solo… 

- cállate! 

- primero te abandonan tus padres… 

- silencio! 

- luego Sirius….después Dumbledore… 

- que te calles!!!! 

- y ahora tus amigos! Naciste para estar solo…igual que él…igual que el señor tenebroso… 

- yo no soy como el! 

- tienes razón…a el…la soledad no le importa, no le afectan las cosas que a cualquier mago podría herirle…porque el es mas poderoso…mientras mas tiempo pasa, el alcanza niveles de poder que tu no te imaginas… mientras que tu, te haces cada día mas débil… 

- Yo tengo de mi lado el amor! Lo que el no tiene…lo que lo hace mas débil! 

- ¿Aún crees en esas basuras que te decía Dumbledore?- seguía diciendo la serpiente mientras subía enrollándose por todo el cuerpo de Harry- si lo que te dijo fuera verdad, entonces el estaría aquí…no en una tumba…- la serpiente tenía inmovilizado a Harry y sus ojos se encontraba frente a los de él- Tu lo perderás todo… 

- CALLATE! 

- que te sucede!!- exclamó Ron exaltado en su cama. 

Harry se sentó en la cama y se puso los lentes y se dio cuenta que ya era de día. 

- Lo siento- se disculpó- estaba soñando 

- Otra vez con Voldemort?

Harry asintió, soñar con Naginny era casi lo mismo que soñar con Voldemort. 

- Y…que viste?...está planeando algo? 

- No…solo fue un mal sueño…no hay de qué preocuparse… 

- ya me estabas asustando, pensé que me dirías que venía hacia acá o algo así…cambiando de tema…aunque es igual de escalofriante…debes hablar con tía Muriel… 

- Y…¿porqué DEBO hacerlo?- dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en la palabra "debo" 

- Caprichos de ella, esta completamente loca! Al principio pensamos que querría hacerlo solo con las personas de la familia, hasta que llegó Hermione…desdé que hablaron que se comporta muy extraña… 

- Hablando de Hermione… pidió que cuando despertaras, Le devolvieras su abrigo. 

Ron bajó la mirada hasta el abrigo que tenía entre los brazos y su sus orejas se tornaron de un color rojo profundo. 

- gra….cias….- masculló Ron- es que… lo que sucede es….lo que pasó fue que…..tenía mucho frío…ya sabes…por los dementores que rondan en todas partes y tienen este tan mal clima…y…este…bueno…como el abrigo de Hermione se veía tan…abrigador…osea…es abrigador ya que es un abrigo…y los abrigos abrigan…o si no…no se llamarían abrigos…verdad?...bueno me lo puse…o mas bien lo abrace…porque tenía frío en los brazos…y… 

- Ron… vallamos a desayunar- interrumpió Harry a su amigo. 

- Si…tienes razón, tengo mucha hambre, ¿tu no?- dijo Ron bastante alegre por haber cambiado de tema. 

- Si, bastánte… 

- Entonces tendrás que aguantarte, primero debes hablar con Tía Muriel… 

- Y no puedo hacerlo en el desayuno? 

- Podrías, pero no queremos mover el cuadro de donde está 

- cuadro? Pensé que querrías que hablara con tu tía 

- Y eso harás, acaso no te lo conté? 

- Contarme que? 

- Tía Muriel, murió hace algunas semanas, estaba muy vieja, algunos temíamos que viviera mas de ciento cincuenta años, pero ocurrió el milagro y la vieja bruja por fin murió, cuando creíamos habernos librado de ella, nos dimos cuenta que había dejado un testamento y que había algo para nosotros. La mayoría pensó que nos había dejado alguno de sus molestos gatos o sus tontos cachivaches, pero fue algo mucho peor, Su gran retrato está colgado en una de las pobres paredes de esta casa!... es horrible! 

- Tan desagradable es? 

- no te imaginas cuanto! Ahora quisiera que estuviera viva, cuando lo estaba, no nos visitaba con mucha frecuencia, ahora esta permanentemente en casa, es horrible!  
Harry recordó el retrato de la señora Black en el número doce de Gridmul Place y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. 

- Ven, no le gusta que la hagan esperar. 

Harry siguió a Ron por algunos pasillos de la casa y llegaron a una pieza que Harry nunca había visto. Dentro era muy ordenada, con montones de libros apilados en una estantería, tenía una ventana como la de la pieza de Ron, pero con una vista espléndida hacia el valle, frente a ella, se encontraba un escritorio con 3 plumas perfectamente alineadas, un tintero si usar y unas hojas de pergamino en blanco. Una gran capa de polvo que cubría todo mueble que se encontraba dentro de la habitación y una cama perfectamente estirada daba a entender que nadie la ocupaba desde hace mucho tiempo. 

- Esta era la habitación de Percy- dijo Ron sin importancia- como tiene la mejor vista de todas, Tía Muriel pidió que la ubicáramos aquí…Me encantaría que Percy estuviera aquí, así tendría que soportar a diario a la vieja bruja. 

- Te escuché Ronald! Espero que cuando dices "vieja bruja" no te refieras a mí. 

Una voz proveniente de la muralla que se encontraba detrás de Harry hizo que los dos chicos se voltearan. 

Un cuadro enorme se encontraba enfrente de ellos, con un marco de oro y una cinta roja de tercio pelo que se entrelazaba con este. Dentro de el se encontraba una señora regordeta y canosa, Harry estaba seguro que antes tenía un cabello rojo fuego, como todos los Weasley. 

- Yo no me refería a… 

- Con que tu eres Harry Potter ¿no?- Dijo Muriel, interrumpiendo las disculpas de Ron- me han hablado bastante de ti, maravillas debo decir. 

- Harry viene para tu charla tía 

- Y ya era hora! No se suponía que el chiquillo llegaba ayer? 

- si, pero… 

- Pero nada, sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar, ahora vete Ronald, quiero hablar a solas con tu amigo 

- Esta bien… 

- Y córtate ese pelo! Pareces una niñita! 

- Esta bien tía- dijo Ron caminando fuera de la habitación mientras murmuraba ofensas contra su tía. 

Cuando Ron había abandonado ya la habitación, Tía Muriel volvió a hablar 

- Bien, veamos…tengo entendido que no queréis volver a Hogwarts, o me equivoco?

-No, pero no es un tema que tenga discusión por que… 

- Silencio! Bueno, déjame decirte que es una absoluta estupidez de tu parte hacerlo. 

- Tengo mis razones para no hacerlo… 

- por "la tarea que Dumbledore te encomendó"… si, ya me sé esa historia.  
Harry abrió los ojos de par en par 

- Como sabe usted que… 

- Todo el mundo lo sabe en esta casa! Por si no lo sabías, el cuartel de la orden del fénix se reúne aquí desde la muerte de Dumbledore, y hace meses que discuten tu tema, estaré muerta, pero no soy sorda… 

- Como sea, ese tema no es problema, por mas que insista, no volveré a Hogwarts. 

- Escúchame y después hablas! Según lo que he escuchado, Dumbledore y tu buscabais algo antes de la tragedia, ¿me equivoco? 

- No. 

- Mi pregunta es la siguiente, ¿lo encontraron? 

- si, pero…no 

- No hablas claro chico! ¿lo encontraron si o no? 

- no 

- Dumbledore contaba con morir antes de completar la misión? 

- supongo que no, pero que tiene que ver esto con Hogwarts? 

- Paciencia por Dios! Ahora respóndeme otra pregunta, ¿sabes donde se encuentra lo que buscabais? 

- No precisamente…pero… 

- Dumbledore tenía una idea de donde podría estar? 

- Supongo que si, pero… 

- Entonces el contaba con guiarte no? 

- Bueno…si…esa era la idea, pero… 

- es por eso que debes volver a Hogwarts! 

- no entiendo que quiere decir… 

- Tal como escuchas mi consejo, escucharas los de Dumbledore… 

- si, pero el está muerto 

- y es que acaso yo estoy pegada a esta pared con vida y lo que esta bajo tierra es mi doble? Por Dios chico! Decían que eras inteligente! Veo que Ginerva alardeaba al decir que eras listo. 

Harry se sonrojo de cierta manera, pero decidió omitir el último comentario. 

- entonces yo debo ir a Hogwarts porque… 

- Ha! Te pareces a Ronald, ambos igual de lentos para comprender ideas! 

- EL RETRATO DE DUMBLEDORE! 

- Por fin! 

- quizás deba volver… 

- Pero que testarudo saliste Dios mio! 

- Usted no entiende! Debo hacer estas cosas solo! Ron y Hermione me acompañaran por que ellos se niegan dejarme solo, pero no quiero que mas personas se arriesguen por mi! 

- Y has pasado todos estos años en Hogwarts, y ¿le ha pasado algo a alguien por tu culpa? sin contar Ginerva…ni a Ronald, porque lo del veneno era para Dumbledore…no para ti. 

- no, pero… 

- bien, todo listo…volverás a Hogwarts y punto. 

Harry se dio media vuelta para poder salir por fin de la habitación, pero Tía Muriel lo llamó otra vez. 

- ven acá que aún no he terminado… 

Harry suspiró y volvió a pararse frente al retrato. 

- Entiendo tu manera sobre protectora de ser con los demás, pero no debes alejar a quienes te quieren de tu lado, y con esto me refiero a Ginerva. 

- Diga lo que diga, no me hará cambiar de parecer, así que no pierda su tiempo diciéndome que… 

- No te iras de aquí hasta que me escuches! ¿Tu crees que Voldemort querrá atacar a Ginerva solo por ser tu novia? 

- La ocupará para llegar hasta mi! 

- y crees que porque ya no es tu novia, Voldemort cree que ya no te interesa? 

- el no sabe que fue mi novia 

- pero que ingenuo! Todo Hogwarts sabía que ustedes dos salían! Y dentro de Hogwarts también se encontraba Severus Snape, ¿crees que no le dijo a Voldemort todo lo que sabe de ti? 

Harry había olvidado ese detalle, y todo el odio que sentía comenzó a salir a flote cuando tía Muriel pronunció las palabras "Severus Snape" 

- Ahora ya lo sabes, todo el mundo mágico corre riesgo de morir en esta guerra, y con lo testaruda que es Ginerva no me cabe la menor duda que participara de ella. Aprovéchala ahora que la tienes frente a ti, nadie sabe que puede pasar después… ¿no fuiste tu quien dijo "Si voldemort se dispone a matarte, simplemente lo hará"? pues te advierto! Voldemort tomará el poder en el mundo mágico, si es que ya no lo ha hecho, y lo primero que hará será eliminar a los sangre sucia y a los traidores a la sangre.  
después no te arrepientas de no haber estado con ella si es que algo le sucede……..Puedes retirarte. 

- Nada le sucederá si… 

- puedes retirarte!

**Y? que les pareció? Ami este capitulo tampoco me gustó musho que digamos, pero era necesario ponerlo, para poder crear la duda a Harry de el "que hacer?"…xD mándeme sus Reviews! Con sus críticas y todo eso para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir pos… y para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de un buen fic  
que esten bieeeen! Y espero sus Reviews   
ya saben! Cualkier duda, es solo hacer un clic y escribir!**


	5. La Boda

**Perdooon!!...se que fue mas de un mes de espera…pero aquí ta el quinto capitulo…...la verdad es que en vez de escribir, me la pasé leyendo otro fic, se que esta mal…pero era imposible dejar de leerlo!...IMPOSIBLE!... pero ya estoy devuelta para subirles un nuevo capitulo, en este caso sería el quinto…**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a la sofi!... la.nden… te quiero muuuuuchooo! Y te dedico este capitulo xq tu siempre además de otras personas has tado conmigo….y bueno…habrá cierta…parte de este capitulo…que no se si te guste…pero lo mas probable es que te rías un pokito……tu sabras que parte es…xq kasi nadie va a entender…xDD…perdon si el capitulo es malo….pero es lo ke hay no ma!...xD TKM sofi….**

**(los personajes no son mios…son de Rowling…blabla…sin fines de lucro…blablabla…..mi historia….blablabla….aki mas fic..)**

**Capitulo 5 "La Boda"**

Harry dio media vuelta para salir pronto de la habitación antes que Tía Muriel volviera a llamarlo para seguir sermoneándolo sobre las cosas que debía o no debía hacer.

Cuando cerró la puerta, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡Harry! Por fin sales de ahí, ¿Qué tanto te dijo? – Ginny hablaba mientras se acercaba a él. 

- Bueno no… 

- No importa, luego me lo cuentas, hay muchas cosas que hacer y mamá está desesperada porque los padres de Fleur ya han llegado. 

- ¿Los padres de Fleur están aquí? 

- Si, era de esperarse que llegaran hoy, pero ¡no tan temprano! Mas que mal, la boda es en varias horas más. 

- ¿La boda? 

- Si! La boda de Bill y Fleur es hoy, ¿acaso no te lo dijo Ron? Bueno da igual, ya lo sabes, ahora tu debes ir a cambiarte, recoger tu ropa limpia del tendedero, no me agradezcas por haberla lavado, también debes recoger un mohoso paquete que llegó ayer para ti y tu correspondencia que esta sobre la mesa de la cocina. 

- ¿eso es todo? 

- no, hay algo mas, yo creí que Flem…Fleur era odiosa e insoportable, pues descubrí alguien o algo peor! Junto con los padres de Fleur llegó… 

- ¡¿Hagui Potteg?! ¿egues tu? Pog fin puedo hablag contigo! – Una niña un poco mas baja que Ginny subía rápidamente las escaleras y se encaminaba hacia donde Harry y ella conversaban, era la viva imagen de Fleur – Soy yo! Gabrielle, me salvaste en la segunda prgueba del Togneo de los magos! 

- Claro que te recuerdo Gabrielle – dijo Harry algo incomodo con la niña que tenía prácticamente colgada del cuello. 

- No te culpaguia si no me gueconociegas, la vegdad es que en estos últimos trges años es crgecido bastante, ya no soy una pequeña niña – explicaba Gabrielle mientras se daba una vuelta haciendo oscilar el corto vestido que traía puesto. 

Ginny bufó bastante molesta y se alejó diciendo que debía ir a cambiarse para la boda y que cuando terminara su _"alucinante e interesante"_ charla con la _"pequeña y agradable Gabrielle" _ esta ultima frase bastante irónica, no olvidara que debía ir a buscar su _"asqueroso y mugriento paquete"_. 

- ¿pego que le pasa a esa? – preguntó Gabrielle mirando como Ginny se alejaba. 

- "ESA" se llama Ginny, y quizás tenia cosas importantes que hacer – respondió Harry. Sabía que Ginny estaba, aunque fuera un poco, celosa y eso no dejaba de darle un culpable sentimiento de regocijo. 

- Ella es Ginny? La hegmana pequeña de Bill? Fleur me ha hablado mucho de ella – a juzgar por la cara de Gabrielle, se podría decir que Fleur no habia hablado precisamente de una "encantadora" Ginny. 

Después de una corta e inservible conversación Harry se excusó con Gabrielle y se fue a cambiar para la boda. 

Cuando entró a la habitación, se topó con Ron poniéndose una túnica de gala bastante más decente que la de cuarto año. 

- ¡Hasta que apareces! Pensé que no saldrías nunca de esa habitación. 

- Por un momento yo también. 

- Y que tanto te dijo? 

Harry iba a contarle todo lo sucedido a su amigo, pero un grito de la señora Weasley los obligó a bajar. 

- Después de mucho tiempo, he logrado que esta casa se mantenga limpia y decente – decía Molly Weasley paseándose de un lado a otro – y no voy a permitir que sus adorables ideas en el tiempo de ocio lo arruinen – esto ultimo iba dirigido a los gemelos – Tienen absolutamente prohibido utilizar cualquiera de sus chascos en contra de CUALQUIER invitado! Y menos contra los padres de Fleur, ¿entendido? 

- Si señora – respondieron los gemelos no muy animados. 

- Tu Ron, moderarás tu vocabulario y cualquiera de tus actos y te comportaras como el Weasley decente que eres –decía Molly fulminándolo con la mirada – si a mis oídos llega cualquier palabrota registrada en tu diccionario cerebral como "esencial para cada frase" yo misma me encargaré de freír tu lengua, servirla en la cena junto con un guiso de riñones y obligarte a tragarla! ¿me has escuchado? 

- Si madre – asintió Ron, mirándola como si en frente de el estuviera el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. 

- Harry querido – la señora Weasley se volteó a el con una dulce sonrisa – sobre la mesa de la cocina hay un paquete bastante extraño para ti, según lo que dice en la tarjeta es de Kreacher, llegó ayer por la noche mientras tu subías a la habitación de Ron y hoy en la mañana llegó una carta también dirigida a ti. 

- Gracias Señora Weasley 

- No hay de qué, cuidado con ensuciarte tu traje al abrir el paquete que te envió Kreacher y por favor, intenta no ensuciar la cocina, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me ayudaras después con los últimos toques en el jardín. 

- No hay ningún problema. 

- Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. 

Diciendo esto la señora Weasley subió las escaleras llamando a Ginny. 

- Bien, aquí hay algo que no logro entender – soltó George cuando su madre desapareció por las escaleras. 

- Yo tampoco hermanito, yo tampoco – concordó Fred uniéndose a su hermano. 

- ¿No son los hijos los que deben recibir amor y cariño por parte de su madre? 

- Así es hermanito! Quizás nosotros dos tampoco seamos realmente hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley! 

- A que se refieren con "nosotros dos TAMPOCO"? – intervino Ron 

- Ron, ni George ni yo queríamos que te enteraras así de esto, pero te tenemos que decir la verdad, tu en realidad, eres producto de la horrible borrachera de tía Muriel y Snape de un sábado por la noche, cuando regalaban el Wisky de Fuego a la pareja que bailara mejor la conga. 

- Tía Muriel quedó hipnotizada con el espectacular movimiento de caderas de Severus Snape. 

- Es cierto, asique ya sabes cuales son tus verdaderas raíces Ronei! 

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Ron con la boca abierta. 

- Ya te acostumbraras a la idea Ron – dijo Fred dándole golpecitos en la espalda. 

- George, es cierto lo que dijiste? 

- Cada palabra Ronald, cada palabra. 

- No sé que es peor, la imagen de Snape y Tía Muriel bailando conga, o que mi hermano que siempre se ha pavoneado diciendo que es un As con las mujeres, diga que Snape tiene un espectacular movimiento de caderas. 

Harry, Fred y Ron se largaron a reir a carcajadas, George se limitó a gruñir golpeando a Ron en la cabeza. 

Harry, pasado un buen rato, se fue a la cocina para ver el regalo que Kreacher le había enviando. Y tal como Ginny y la Señora Weasley le habían dicho, sobre la mesa se encontraba un mohoso paquete con una tarjeta prendida a la cinta del regalo. 

"_Kreacher le desea un feliz cumpleaños al amo"  
_

- ¿Crees que sea seguro abrirlo? – preguntó Harry a Ron mirando el paquete con recelo. 

- Quizás sean gusanos como la navidad del año pasado.  
Harry abrió el paquete dudando si lo que hacía era sensato o no, y cuando vio su contenido solo exclamó 

- Bueno, a Kreacher le gusta variar. 

- bah! Que es? No creo que sea un excreguto de cola explosiva no? 

- No, definitivamente no es eso… 

- Que te envió esta vez? – preguntó Ron quitándole el paquete de las manos a Harry para ver lo que contenía.  
Pasado unos 30 o 40 segundos, Ron lanzó el paquete al aire y comenzó a gritar "ARAÑAS!" por toda la cocina. 

- Bien hecho genio, ahora tendremos arañas escondidas por toda la casa y mas excusas para seguir soportando los horrendos gritos de mamá – dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina mientras se quitaba dos o tres arañas que escalaban por su vestido de dama de Honor. 

Hermione apareció tras ella, con el pelo liso, como lo llevó para el baile de navidad de cuarto año, pero esta vez llevaba una túnica de gala nueva. 

- Valla, Hermione, te ves bien. 

- Gracias Ronald, tu también luces bien. 

Harry se acercó a la mesa nuevamente para tomar la carta que le había llegado hace unas horas atrás. La caligrafía le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. 

" _Potter_

Yo otra vez, disfruta los últimos días de paz que les quedan a ti y a tus amigos, porque te advierto, Voldemort los tiene bastante vigilados. El primer ataque de Guerra no tardará en venir, y mas vale que se encuentren preparados.  
El ministerio esta bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, Scrimgeur está bajo el poder de la maldición Imperius, los mortifagos ya gobernaron Hogsmeade y están apunto de infiltrarse en Hogwarts.  
El mundo está en caos Potter, gente en este preciso momento está siendo torturada.  
Te aconsejo advertirles a los traidores a la sangre de tus amigos Weasleys, que su casucha ya no es segura."  
  
Automáticamente volvieron a su cabeza los recuerdos de aquella extraña carta recibida el día anterior. 

Ron y Hermione notaron la preocupación de Harry reflejada en su cara y se acercaron a preguntarle que le sucedía. Harry les contó lo que había ocurrido y lo que decían las dos cartas recibidas. 

- ¡¿Por qué no nos habías contado antes?! – exclamó Hemione bastante alterada. 

- Lo siento, lo había olvidado. 

- Esas cosas Harry, no se olvidan, se cuentan lo antes posible! 

- Ya dije que lo sentía Hermione, perdón si no puedo actuar tan perfectamente como tu siempre haces. 

- he! Ya no discutan, Harry, ese es mi deber en el trío, no me lo robes – intervino Ron antes que Hermione y Harry comenzaran a gritarse. 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo y haciendo teorías sobre quien le habría enviado las cartas a Harry, pero siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión. 

- Es un Mortífago traidor a tu ya sabes quien, o, alguien que te esta tendiendo una trampa – repitió Hermione cansinamente. 

- que gran trampa! Contarme los secretos planes de su amo – rió Harry irónicamente - eso no me suena a trampa Hermione. 

- Exactamente Harry, no podemos asegurar que la información que te dan sea realmente confiable, quizás están esperando a que te confíes en ésta persona, para finalmente atraparte cuando menos te lo esperes – respondió Hermione – recuerda que también creías que el famoso "Príncipe Mestizo" era un ser admirable y confiable, y resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que un asesino repugnante. 

- ¿no te cansarás nunca de refregármelo en la cara? 

- Te lo repito, para que dejes de confiar tanto en cosas que aparentan ser de gran ayuda, de todas formas, sería mejor que lo consultes con alguien de la orden. 

El tema se dio por cerrado, por lo menos hasta que algún adulto de la orden diera su opinión. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron lo que les quedaba de tiempo libre en el jardín de la casa de los Weasley, colgando diversos adornos suspendidos en el aire.  
En la entrada de la carpa donde se realizaría la ceremonia, había un sendero marcado con velas y rosas blancas, por donde. Harry creía, que caminaría la novia. 

- Nunca he asistido a una boda – comentó Ron a Harry mientras correteaban a los gnomos del Jardín. 

- Yo he estado en una, aunque no cuenta, porque Tío Vernon me dejó fuera, para que cuidara los autos de los invitados. 

- Aún sigo sin entender como los soportaste durante 16 años. 

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió con la tarea que la señora Weasley les había encomendado para _"matar el tiempo".  
_

- Tengo miedo, sabes – dijo Ron tan sorpresivamente, que Harry tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. 

- ¿Qué? 

- Mamá y papá no quieren decirnos nada, pero las cosas en la orden no van muy bien, sin Dumbledore casi no les quedan esperanzas, Quien-tu-ya-sabes está tomando todo el poder dentro de la comunidad mágica – Ron hablaba con la mirada perdida, como si por primera vez pudiera sacar todo lo que llevaba guardado mucho tiempo – Las desapariciones ya son comunes y la cantidad de muertos diarios es impresionante, los mortífagos ya no temen gritar a los cuatro vientos quienes son realmente, Azcaban ya no es protegida por nadie…el mundo mágico está fuera de control. Mamá dice que las cosas están volviendo a ser como eran en aquellos tiempos en los que Voldemort gobernaba sin ningún problema. 

- Eso ya se veía venir ¿no crees? 

- Si, pero da miedo el hecho de no saber si te espera un futuro por delante. **(n/a: se puso mamón, ¿y qué?...xD)  
**

No sabía bien que responderle, mas que mal Harry envidiaba de cierta manera a sus amigos. Es cierto que poseían un futuro incierto, pero por lo menos ellos podían decidir cuando parar y hasta que punto podrían llegar. Él no, él sabía que tendría que llegar hasta el final y convertirse en asesino o ser asesinado, sabía que el resto de las vidas que quedaran en el mundo mágico y muggle dependían de el, que si el desistía, todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que se habían hecho serían en vano.  
Ron y los demás tenían opciones, él no. 

- ¿Tienes pensado algún plan? Ya sabes, para destruir los Horcruxes? 

- Si, no es nada muy concreto, pero ya se por donde empezar. ¿Tú le haz dicho algo a tus padres? 

- Mamá se ha empeñado en preguntarme que haremos, sabe que algo tramamos y por más que yo le haga entender que no le diré nada, ella no desistirá…casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró que quizás no volvamos a Hogwarts, se puso como loca y no paraba de decirme que esta guerra no es un juego para niños y bla bla – decía Ron mientras imitaba a la Señora Weasley. 

- Dile que se tranquilice, volveremos a Hogwarts. 

- ¿¡Qué!? pero…¿Cuándo lo decidiste? 

- Luego te cuento. 

- He! – exclamó ofendido - ¿Por qué tanto misterio?… 

Entraron a la casa luego de un rato. Harry quería esperar hasta después de la boda para contarles a Ron y a Hermione su decisión y el por qué.  
Ya estando dentro de la casa se toparon con más familiares de Fleur. 

Todos presentaban rasgos bastante finos, cabello rubio platinado, ojos extremadamente azules y gran altura. 

La única que se diferenciaba del resto era una adolescente de cabello castaño claro, ojos pardos y baja estatura quien fue presentada por Fleur como su prima Roxanne Delacoure. **(n/a: minimo aparecer en mi historia…si es mia …xD)**  
Roxanne, a diferencia del resto, parecía muy a gusto en la casa de los Weasley, por lo que se ganó fácilmente la simpatía de estos. **(n/a: tan simpática que soy yop…P)  
**

Poco a poco la casa se fue llenando de invitados. Cabezas pelirrojas y rubio platinado corrían de un lado a otro y Harry solo reconocía a los de la Orden. 

Entre tanta multitud Harry logro encontrar a la Señora Weasley, Ginny, Hermione y Ron hablando animadamente con Remus y Tonks, esta última vestía un sencillo vestido de gala, no llevaba el pelo color rosa chillón, si no que era negro y lacio y sus ojos eran de un color gris que a Harry le parecían extrañamente familiar. **(cof cof)  
**

Remus, al igual que Tonks, vestía una túnica bastante simple y remendada, como era costumbre en el, sin embargo en su cara marcada con cicatrices y arrugas se podía apreciar una alegría inusual. 

- Me gustaba más tu cabello color rosa chillón – reclamaba Ginny a Tonks 

- A mi igual – respondió esta – pero es de mala educación resaltar mas que la novia, además Remus lo prefiere así, nunca he sabido porqué, pero siempre le ha fascinado el cabello negro y los ojos grises. **– (cof cof ) (n/a: pregúntenle a cierta mujer fanática del crack) - ** para nuestra boda me pidió que estuviese así. 

- Y me hiciste recordar lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Remus habló de pronto con la mirada perdida – Conocerte, claro está – agregó de pronto volviendo en si y mirando a su esposa. 

- Aquí hay algo que no entiendo, ¿su boda? – Intervino de pronto la señora Weasley. 

Remus y Tonks compartieron una mirada cómplice y explicaron a todos que habían hecho una ceremonia muy sencilla y tranquila junto con los padres de Tonks, quienes los habían convencido para mantener en secreto el matrimonio durante algún tiempo, ya que en esos momentos era riesgoso anunciar el matrimonio de una familia enemiga de los mortífagos.

Los invitados siguieron llegando cada vez más y más, a Harry le sorprendía que cupieran todos dentro de la casa, pero esas eran las ventajas de poseer magia. 

Cuando todos estuvieron bien acomodados en el jardín, se dio inicio a la ceremonia. Primero entraron las damas de honor, anunciando a la futura Weasley. 

Harry, que estaba sentado cerca de la familia de Fleur, pudo escuchar como alababan la belleza de la menor de sus hijas, y como criticaban a la menor de los Weasley. 

Cuando las damas de honor terminaron su recorrido entró por fin Fleur, llevaba un vestido bastante sencillo, pero hacia resaltar su figura y su belleza. Junto con el vestido llevaba también, la diadema de tía Muriel.  
Según lo que le habían dicho a Harry, esta había sido fabricada especialmente por elfos y poseía mas diamantes de lo que uno podía llegar a imaginar. 

En la cara de Fleur se podía apreciar su felicidad a kilómetros de distancia, eso la hacía ver más bella, y Bill no se quedaba atrás, Harry nunca lo había visto tan emocionado. Las marcas que Greyback había dejado en su rostro casi no se notaban, en vez de eso, había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hacia ver mucho mas apuesto de lo que era. 

Cuando el sacerdote comenzó a dar su discurso, la Señora Weasley comenzó a sollozar sin parar mientras que su marido le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla. 

Sin embargo, la Señora Weasley no fue la única en caer en llanto, la madre de Fleur ya no pudo mantener la discreción y simplemente se largo a llorar, Hermione tampoco quedó atrás y aunque intentaba disimular las lagrimas no pudo ocultarlas por mucho tiempo. 

- No entiendo por que siempre tienen que lloriquear – decía Ron, quien parecía exasperado con tantas mujeres sollozando a su alrededor.

Luego de la ceremonia vino la fiesta, las sillas que antes ocupaban casi todo el espacio de la carpa, fueron movidas para dar espacio a la pista de baile. 

Al parecer, los efectos del alcohol afectaron directamente a todos, ya que los Delacoure parecían haber olvidado las diferencias sociales de ambas familias y en esos instantes se encontraban bailando junto con el resto de la familia Weasley (eran mas de la mitad de los invitados) quienes los aceptaban como si fueran parte muy importante dentro de esta gran comunidad. 

Por otro lado, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban animadamente hablando junto a la mesa de comida que había preparado la Señora Weasley con bastante esfuerzo y horas de sueño. 

Harry sabía que tenía que aprovechar al máximo los días así, donde no debía preocuparse de nada, solo disfrutar de la buena comida, de la compañía de sus amigos y de no llenarse el estomago con Wisky de fuego. 

Ron, al igual que Harry, parecía disfrutar bastante el panorama, hasta ese entonces todo iba bien, pero como lo bueno nunca dura para siempre, en algún momento a Ron se le debía arruinar la fiesta. 

- Her-her-mio-ne, ¿me concederías esta pieza?  
La recién nombrada y cierto pelirrojo, alto y pecoso, se voltearon juntos hacia la misma dirección, solo que él a diferencia de ella, no mostraba un sentimiento de alegría en su cara. 

- ¡Víctor! ¡Que sorpresa! Por su puesto que quiero bailar.  
Dicho y hecho, la castaña y el Búlgaro se alejaron de la mesa de comida y se dirigieron hasta el centro de la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a bailar muy animadamente. 

- ¿Y a ese, quien lo invitó? – Ron tenía las orejas coloradas y el baso que apretaba en su mano amenazaba peligrosamente con explotar. 

- ¿no es obvio que fue Fleur? – respondió Ginny, bastante entretenida con la situación – ella y Krum se hicieron muy amigos en el torneo de los magos. 

- Espero que eso no signifique tener a Viky constantemente en nuestra casa. 

- bah Ron! Ya me tienes harta con tu actitud de _"Soy un idiota celoso enamorado de mi mejor amiga y no lo quiero aceptar"_¿por qué no simplemente vas y la besas ante todo el mundo? Harry te puede garantizar que eso da resultado – Dijo pícaramente Ginny. 

Harry escupió Todo el Wisky de Fuego en la cara de una señora regordeta que iba a buscar comida junto a ellos. 

Mientras se disculpaba con ella e intentaba secar su vestido, se acercó hasta ellos la pequeña Gabrielle. 

- Hagui, te gustaguia ig a bailag con migo? 

- Si, muchas gracias – Ron tomó las manos de Gabrielle y la llevó a rastras hasta la pista de baile. 

- Pego yo se lo decía a Haguy! – reclamaba inútilmente la menor de los Delacoure. 

Harry y Ginny se pasaron riendo y bailando durante mucho tiempo más, hasta que él quedó exhausto y fue a sentarse a descansar un momento dentro de la casa, donde se mantendría apartado de el ruido de la fiesta. 

Poco después de él entraron los Señores Weasley junto con Remus y Tonks. 

- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Ustedes no paran de darnos sorpresas, ¡primero la boda y ahora esto! – Exclamaba el señor Weasley mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Lupin. 

- Ustedes son los primeros en enterarse, ni siquiera mis padres lo saben – contaba Tonks mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y derramaba si querer su contenido en la alfombra del comedor – ¡perdón Molly! Ya verás como lo limpio. 

- ¡Pero por Merlín! Como se te ocurre, simplemente es agua, además en tu estado no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo. 

- Muchas gracias, con Remus hemos estado hablando, y decidimos que si es niño se llamará Sirius y si es una niña se llamará Molly.  
A la señora Weasley se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas mientras decía cosas como "no tienen por qué hacerlo". 

- Y nos gustaría que Harry fuera el padrino – anunció Remus sentándose junto al susodicho. 

- ¿yo? – Harry no parecía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. 

- si, tu – Remus Lupin le sonreía desde el otro lado de sus gafas. 

- Bueno, yo…claro que….wow! – fue lo único que pudo exclamar Harry. 

Después de pasar bastante tiempo asimilando la petición de su ex profesor,

Harry pudo hablar con normal tranquilidad, pero sintiendo una carga mas sobre sus hombros, aunque ésta no le desagradaba. 

- ¡Felicitaciones! 

- Gracias, siempre quise ser padre ¿sabes? Pero pasaba el tiempo y me fui resignando a la idea de que quizás era mejor que yo no fuera padre, mas que mal no es fácil tener un hombre lobo en la familia – la sonrisa de Lupin se fue haciendo cada vez mas amarga y Harry simplemente optó por esperar a que él siguiera hablando. – Siempre quise que Sirius fuera el PADRino de mis hijos, pero el destino se encarga de romper los esquemas que uno tiene preparados. 

- Es mejor vivir el presente – dijo Harry como consejo. 

- Hablas igual que tu padre – respondió Remus sonriéndole mas animadamente. – Bueno, yo te quería hablar de otra cosa. 

- ¿qué sucede? 

- Pues sabrás que para la orden no es ningún secreto tú y Dumbledore hacíais algo antes que…bueno… 

- Antes que Snape lo asesinara. – completó Harry con tanta furia que hubiese sido imposible que Remus no lo notara 

- si, antes de eso, pues con la Orden queremos saber de qué se trataba. 

- Lo siento profesor, pero no se lo diré 

- Harry, no seas testarudo, sabes perfectamente que esta guerra no es algo que tú puedas manejar solo. 

- Dumbledore me pidió que mantuviera esto en secreto y es lo que haré. 

- Si, pero Dumbledore no contaba con que no estaría contigo para completar vuestra misión. 

- Tal vez, pero ambos siempre supimos que empezaríamos juntos y yo terminaría solo. 

- Harry, tenemos todo el derecho de saber que es lo que nuestro líder hacía y hacer lo posible por completar esa misión. 

- Por más que insista profesor, no le diré nada, si Dumbledore no les contó será por algo, ¿no cree? 

- ¡Harry, Esto es una guerra! No tienes ni la menor idea de las cosas que están apunto de pasar, ni de lo que Voldemort es capás, estamos en los momentos donde nuestras decisiones deben ser tomadas con estrategia y no con testarudez! 

- Tengo perfectamente claro de lo que es capas Voldemort, me he enfrentado a él ya 4 veces y nada me ha sucedido, ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser distinto, profesor?

Q**ue porfiado salió el niñito no? En fin, asi es nuestro Harry, y hasta aquí nomas les dejo, tienen que admitir que es muuuucho mas largo que los otros capitulos, solo espero que les guste, y si nó, pues diganme que no les gusto para poder corregirlo en los proximos capitulos! Y porfis dejen reviews!!! Cuando una recibe reviews se siente completamente realizada!!!...en fin…me voy a dormir ya que es bastante tarde….que estén bien!!!! Chaaaauuuuz!**


End file.
